yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Juné Ryūhane
was a mysterious character through the story. Her father's runs the company ― The Ryūhane Cooperation, one of the biggest corporations beside Marukura Groups. The company actually supports Ratatoskr, which were co-created by her and Elliot from public. She hunts for Devourers to slay at the moment they come to Earth, she was the only member of Ratatoskr, who defended Earth by herself along with her bakugan allies. She was also a bakugan battler who partnered with a twin dragons, Haos and Darkus Leonidas and has a younger brother, Roma. Etymology Ryūhane (龍羽) :means "Dragon wings" Juné (ジューネ) :Derived from the Juno the Goddess of Marriage and the Queen of the Goddess. Appearance Juné was described as an absolute attractive beauty. Juné had a flowing and silky blue hair which reaches passed to her knees. She has slender yet curvaceous figure with pale skinned. The most attractive is her eyes. Despite as a human (?), she actually has the difference of emotionless, glazed eyes, which her pupils have color and have no glare (non-reflective), somehow similar to Vestals. Her left eyes actually is an artificial eye made by Genesis which attract many people (Humans) about her unique eyes and appearance. She owned a amulet that she always wear, an Azure jewel with the shape of a diamond and attached with a bluish black neckline, she often wears as a collar. She mostly seen in her public outfit or normal outfit, despite she had many clothes in her wardrobe. Reasons are mostly because of she busy with her works and battles. In her wardrobe, mostly of her tops are long and have open down in the front, like her normal outfit. She will wears shorts or skirts, and high heels to complete her outfits. Her three sizes are 92 / 60 / 90 and height is 178cm. Public For working in Public or business, her hair became more wavy than her casual attire. Juné wears a deep blue elegant dress consists a deep blue coat dress that resembles a blazer with pleated skirt, underneath it is a white blouse and underneath it is another skirt. There is lavendar and blue accents around the dress. For footwear, she wears silver high heels. She wears a pair of dark blue teardrop-shaped earrings and a purple flowery ornament on her right-side of her head. Normal Her casual outfit consists a design of the white blouse with black top and black mini skirt. She wears a white coat with bare-shoulder sleeves and black accents, she wears white boots with black cuffs. She wears a pair of dark blue teardrop-shaped earrings, a black X-Shape hairclip on her right bang, and a white butterfly accessory attached to it. She also wears white finger-less gloves and with more emotional faces. Her hair is seen usually split into two-like tails and curled a bit. Her BakuColar is purplish navy colored with black details, and the screen frame is white colored. Ratatoskr Uniform Juné wears a red and black dress-like uniform; a sleeveless dress-coat has white section of cloth with black collar. The dress has a kimono-like design and reaches down to above her thighs. It seen there is a white skirt with red and yellow accents underneath the dress that is shown in front. Juné has a pair of black thighs with gold accents that matches to her attire and red high heels. She also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves that reaches to her elbows. She tied her hair into a high-ponytail with black ribbon and wore the same black earrings. For some ceremonies or occasions, she dons a black cape that wears around from her upper arms and it reaches to the ground, it has black feathers decorated around the top, with gold chains and red accents. She also wears jewelry ornaments on each sides of her head. Childhood :Main Article : Juné Ryūhane (Crystal Dimension)/Younger-Self '' Personality Juné first appeared, obviously to be a caring and loving motherly figure to the youngsters. She was very kind, kind enough to even adopted children in a young age. As she being described by General Boot and Roma, she will do anything to help people even if to sacrifice herself and stated she was a overly kind and selfless person to a stupid level. She always take her duty seriously, she can be calm even in a critical or dangerous situation. However, it was noted that Juné blames herself very much when she really does a mistake by having a slight guiltiness. As the story presume, she noted to be angered when she sees youngsters suffered in pain especially by the Devourers or enemies. Juné was very understanding of her comrades' feelings and situations. Despite this, she is willing to sacrifce herself for anything to save her family and citizens from harm as she was a Goddess. She never seeks or couldn't seeks for her own happiness as her focuses on her jobs this is because of the death she caused few years ago she stated as a unforgiven sin for the rest of her life. It is known by all the residents in Savior Jewish awared that Juné loves to explore the outside world, she even went out on a journey when she still in a young age. As she went to the other worlds without telling them the location where she heading to, the residents in Savior Jewish usually very carefree since they knew her the best. She went through many planets, worlds, and dimensions so that whys she gained many knowledge of them. One point was shown is that, Juné loves to gain more knowledge about new things as learns how to cook, how to clean the house, how to take care of children despite she's a rich young lady. She might looks very friendly however she's never fully opened her heart to anyone so she is hard to read her and don't know what will she do. Bakugan (s) Darkus and Haos Ball - Leonidas.png|Leonidas in Ball forms Haos Leonidas.png|Haos Leonidas Darkus Leonidas.png|Darkus Leonidas Juné had at least 11 bakugans in her hands. She rarely used Leonidas in bakugan battle, because they were the one handling Devourers while she's unable to battle. On the other side, she had the other 9 bakugans accompaning her however not all together. She has also noted to be reviving a lot of deceased bakugan (Whether they were used to be antagonists) and lived in Savior Jewish for enjoying another chance of life. In Hands * Haos Leonidas & Darkus Leonidas * Nonets - Revived ** Betatron ** Kodokor ** Mutabrid ** Spatterix ** Stronk ** Worton ** Balista ** Tremblar Abilities & Powers Goddess Form '''Weapon:' Bow and Arrow, and Black Swords; Katana (glows in Purple) & One-edged Long Sword (glows in Blue) Light Flame of Death: Ekshiaremelev 寂滅之光炎|エクシアレメレヴ}} , (Jakumetsu no Kōen) She also maintains her futuristic-mechanical katana like she usually use it in her normal form. She has two forms of swords; first is black Katana glows in purple and another is a black long one-edged sword glows in blue. She can further enhanced both of them by combining them to form a more superior form. By amplifying with an immense amount of Share energy into the swords, both swords will began to change the their structures and turning themselves to mechanical bow. This bow can further transformed it form in to a cannon fires in bow form. This is the form of Ekshiaremelev, no one could not survived this shot from the cannon since it permanently erased the enemies to nothingness. She first used it in her second form. The name of this form is never revealed in the story, but was revealed in the game. As noted by Genesis himself, he wonders why Juné wasn't able to activate this form it is because her depression over Artemisia's death and also her contradiction between her wishes as Goddess and Human; As a Goddess, her wish is to make an universe that every living beings can live together in harmony. As a Human, her wish to live happily with her family and in Savior Jewish. To reach her full transformation as a Goddess, she has two previous forms which are lower levels than her full form. Known as First Phase ( ), and the Second Phase ( ), and the full transformation they called as the Final Phase ( ). During these three phases, her hair became white and her eyes became purple with glowing iris. Her hair also has some hair starting to sprout out and longer portions are being braided into two tails. In the final phase, her hair has more spiky streaks and rest of her hair is braided to twintails. In the First Phase, her casual attire also adapted slightly, her casual attire has more feathery-edges. In the Second Phase, her attire is adapted further. Her bare-shoulder sleeves were replaced with the same gloves in her Final Phase. As her dress is adapted, the skirt part of the dress adapted into same design as her attire in her final phase but only in light-red gradient color. Her boots are also replaced with the high-thigh length boots that bears resemblances to the tights in the final phase too. In the Final Phase, Juné wears a royal dress consisting a black body suit with stylization and design. The middle of the torso has purple mesh, allowing a vague vertical view of her stomach. A blue cloth with glowing accents wrapping around her arms and upper body. From her waist, a matching designed piece of cloth falls down and open at the front which reveals her legs in front. And there's another two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a light purple-to-reddish pink gradient just under the cloth and do not cover her legs. Underneath the garments, she wore a black colored thigh-length tights with octagon patterns on the side at the very top; one filled it with purple and another just a white outline and a pair of silver high heels. She also wears a pair of long sleeves gloves that has the same designs as her tights. Her accessories consisted a purple butterfly-shaped hair accessory with white accents, white rose ornaments with black feathers sprouting out and black/silver earrings and a collar that with her amulet attached to and it shares the same designs as her dress is. Her wings was a rectangular and two triangle shaped on both sides. Demon King :Main Article : ''See in Demon King Juné'' Immense Share Energy or just Share ''' (シェアエナージー or just シェア): Is a term describing an influence that gives the power of a goddess could possessed. As a Goddess and also noted as the strongest Goddess that ever known, Juné has tremendous levels of Share Energy. It can be felt through within 10 kilometers in range, Juné can suppressed her own power level to a specific level, stated that it is a great help her during her mission to not be detected by devourers those wish to hunt her down. It mostly shines with rainbow aura when it reaches climax, when it's not, it just pink, purple and blue, and teal colored aura surrounding Juné. It is stated by Genesis that Juné can received from the crystallized faith and beliefs of the anyone in her even if it is a bakugan. She can received the shares from the Share Crystal back at her home in Savior Jewish. It later shown that when her shares was increased to climax, it can created a large domain which can weakening the devourers. As the share energy reaches its maximum power it will restore her powers, as well also healing her comrades injured in battle in the process. Addition, it also can increased their strength for the time being. It was revealed by Roma himself that he can use shares because Juné gave him the power to convert the shares energy into his own power as well, as he can wields the same power as his sister's. It is noted that her katana and the one-edged longsword were created by using the share energy. Physical Abilities Trivia * The kanji of Juné's surname "Ryuhane (龍羽)" can translated as "Wings of the Dragon" refer to her bakugan who are both dragons type. *Juné derived from Juno is an ancient Roman goddess, the protector and special counselor of the state. Juno is also the "Queen of Gods" and "Goddess of Marriage" and "Goddess of Childbirth". **The fact she adopted many children at a very younger age may be a reference to the title of "Goddess of Childbirth" as she watches their growth in her life. * She is the tallest female in the characters. * She has a personal doctor, and its Reine Murasame * Juné shares both of her voice actresses with Neptune/Purple Heart from the video games, Hyperdimension Neptunia. ** Her appearance and goddess form is also based on Neptune/Purple heart as well. Names in Languages Category:Feature Articles Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ratatoskr Category:Goddesses Category:Bakugan : Galactic Seraphim Category:Crystal Dimension